The present invention relates to an improvement of an optical memory card reader.
In the prior art optical memory card readers, light illuminates the memory surface of a card and the reflected light is received by a light receiving element which in turn converts the quantity of received reflected light into an electrical signal which in turn is analyzed to read the contents of the memory card.
However, such optical memory card readers of the type described above have a common defect that when the memory cards are contaminated, it becomes impossible to read out the contents in the memory.
As the result, the users must keep the optical memory cards clean or when the optical memory cards are used, their memory surfaces must be cleaned. Therefore this is one of the reasons why the use of optical memory cards has not been extensively used even though they have a large information storage capacity.